Never Another
by AlexielNordstern
Summary: When Alec nearly dies Magnus says something that could change their future forever, just not today.


AN: My first (and hopefully not last) fic for the Mortal Instruments Series. I'm pretty much focusing on Magnus and Alec, because I think these two need more love. I'm mentioning now that I have no beta. I also have a horrible habit of rambling. That aside I hope you all enjoy.

**Never Another**

Alec Lightwood stood in the middle of a wooded walk in Central Park, the ground around him drenched in black blood and ichor. Another battle, another horde of demons to fight. They seemed to be appearing in droves more frequently since the end of the War of the Mortal Instruments. Though, he figured, it was to be expected, no one was really quite sure how many demons Valentine had loosed, nor how many had escaped the battle unscathed. The six weeks after the battle where just a calm before the storm. And everything went south shortly before Jocelyn and Luke's wedding when waves of demons began crashing done upon them.

Alec and Magnus had to cut their "romantic world tour" (Magnus' words, not his) vacation short and return to New York to help the Clave. And it seemed that that was all Alec had time to do anymore. Sure he was a Shadowhunter, born and bred, but never had he had so many battles in such a short span of time. His job, his duty, was truly beginning to take it's toll on his mind and body. Hell, prior to three months ago Alec had never killed a single demon, and now it seemed he was running his blade through them at an ever increasing rate. The thought of which drew Alec back to the situation at hand.

He hadn't thought when the fire message came through. He had been alone at the Institute, waiting for Magnus to come over. The High Warlock of Brooklyn had had business to attend to, but had assured Alec that they would spend some time together that night. Something Alec had been looking forward to, though he would never admit it aloud. The increase in demons, as well as the reappearance of Camille had taken a toll on his relationship with the Warlock. They had few moments to themselves since their vacation had been cut short, and more often then not those moments were interrupted by various emergencies.

Like tonight. The fire message was brief, a message from a Fae in Central Park that a group of Daevas demons had been spotted near Iphigene's Walk. With his parents out at a Clave meeting, Isabelle on a date with Simon, and Jace- No one had seen him in weeks. And Clary was completely out of the question. Jace might be missing, but he would never forgive Alec if he lead Clary into danger, despite her increasing skills as a Shadowhunter. So, Alec in a truly stupid and very Jace like move, donned his gear and his weapons, drew on his marks and went out to the park.

When he arrived at Iphigene's Walk he quickly found and engaged the Daevas demons. There where only three, and they weren't known for being the smartest or strongest of demons. But as he dispatched them more slunk out of the shadows. They came in waves of three or four after that. Whenever Alec would kill one set a new one would appear and attack him. He wasn't in a position to flee, and he had quickly become fatigued. But Alec had not let that stop him, he fought on until he defeated the last Daevas demon and looked around him at the dark wet stains on the ground, the only evidence that a battle had taken place there.

Though it was a victory Alec was not unscathed. His black hair was matted to his head with sweat and blood where one of the demons had attacked him. He had two oozing wounds, one on his torso, another on his left leg where he had left his guard down for a second. Alec let his exhaustion take control and he sunk to his knees in the middle of the path. Placing his Seraph blade into his belt he withdrew his stele and prepared to carve and _Iratze _onto his skin. He was in the middle of drawing the Mark when he heard it, a soft sound. The sound of something dragging gracefully through grass.

Alec barely had time to tense his body before he was attacked from the side, and heavy weight barreling against him. It through him through the air and he landed ten feet from where he had been kneeling, his stele lost in the attack. Alec groped for his Seraph blade as his eyes focused on the demon that attacked him. It wasn't a Daevas demon like the others had been. This demons was large and snakelike in shape, with fangs that protruded from it's jaw and horns that sprouted from it's head where it's eyes should be. Horns that had gouged into Alec's already injured side when it had attacked.

Alec barely had time to pull himself to his feet before the Botis demon attacked again. He dodged to the side and named his blade "_Sandalphon"_ The blade blazed bright as it filled with the angels power and Alec used the demon's momentary hesitation to his advantage. With speed increased by the Marks on his skin, yet lessened by injury Alec struck out at the Botis demon, Sandalphon cutting through the air and into the demon's belly, wounding, but not killing it. Enraged by the attack, the demon countered, swinging it's tail to connect with Alec's knees. The blow sent him to the ground, his Seraph blade fell from his hand, and the demon reared up to sink it's poison laced fangs into the Shadowhunter's body.

Weakened and defenseless Alec looked up at the demon and accepted that this was the end. All Shadowhunter's where raised to expect death at any time. They knew that it was inevitable, that many of their kind died young. From a young age they were drilled to expect that there was a good change that their parents, siblings, friends, and lovers might one day go out into battle and never return. For all their strength Shadowhunter's where mortal and they knew of their mortality in a indefinite and morbid way. Fighting was their job, their lives, and each time they fought they looked death in the eyes. Just as Alec was doing now. Though this creature had no visible eyes, Alec Lightwood looked up at it and braced himself for the blow that he knew would end him.

The blow never came, for as the Botis demon lunged forward it was engulfed in shining blue flames causing it to release a hiss of agony and skitter backward. Alec's eyes widened at the sight, before casting his gaze in the direction that the flames had originated from. There standing five meters down the path was was Magnus, dressed in black pants so tight they seemed like a second skin, and a purple mesh shirt laced through with metallic blue threads, and blue sparks were flying from his fingertips. The Warlock quickly dispatched the Botis demon and Alec felt his body sink toward the ground with relief. _I'm not going to die tonight, _he thought as the ground came up to meet him and his eyes slipped shut.

When Alec returned to consciousness he was no longer in the park, but instead in bed in the Institute's infirmary. He recalled the battle, the strange peace of knowing he would die, Magnus, and passing out. _Magnus, _Alec thought and he glanced around the room looking for his boyfriend. He need not look far, for the Warlock was right bed side him, his head resting on the bed, looking as if he had fallen asleep against his will while waiting for Alec to come to. The Shadowhunter moved his hand slowly to brush through Magnus' rumpled hair. At the touch the Warlock stirred and sat up bolt straight in a second.

Gold green eyes swept over Alec's body, taking inventory of the bruises and injuries before meeting Alec's sky blue eyes. Alec might have laughed at the makeup that was horribly smudged on his face had Magnus not had such a look of pure worry and panic in his cat like eyes.

"Alexander" The word was soft on Magnus' lips and laced with all the relief he felt. Alec usually hated when his boyfriend called him by his proper name, but in that moment he didn't care, he was alive, and Shadowhunter bravado be damned all he wanted in that moment was to be held in Magnus' arms. But a shadow crossed the Warlock's eyes and Alec knew that that would not be happening.

"What were you thinking, going out after those demon's alone and without backup" Apparently sometime while he was unconscious Magnus had found out about the fire message, the Daevas demons and how Alec rushed in without telling anyone. "You could have died, you almost _did_."

Alec could hear the hurt in Magnus' voice under the anger.

"I'm a Shadowhunter, death for me is inevitable. You know this." It was like putting salt in an open wound, talking about his mortality. It was a major weight that burdened their relationship. It pained them both. It was what damaged Alec's heart the most. More than Camille, more than the mysterious Will, more than the knowledge of Magnus' many past loves. Even more than the Warlock's immortality, the knowledge that he would never look older than 19. Alec's mortality, know that he would die one day, but not having any guarantee of when. Would it be 50 years from now? Ten years? One? A month? A week? Or today, as had almost been the case. That uncertainty hurt them both. Hurt them so much that they refused to talk about it. To even acknowledge it, until it stared them right in the face. Alec's mortality was a demon poison eating away at both of them with no cure.

"I do" Magnus' voice was low, controlled, and sad.

A bitter smile stole over Alec's face. "Next time you should fall in love with someone save. Like an accountant, or a librarian."

"There won't be a next time, Alexander." Gold green eyes caught blue and there was nothing be stubborn, truthful seriousness in them. That look shook Alec to the core. It was so final. That he had no words to convey his thoughts. His mind jumped to conclusions that he didn't want to consider. Images of Magnus dying with him. Or worse, of Magnus living for the rest of eternity never to love another person again, completely alone and miserable.

Alec blocked the images from his mind, and despite sore muscles and barely healed injuries he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus. Burying his face in the messy spikes atop the Warlock's head. Magnus said nothing and for a moment just sat there content to be held by his beautiful boyfriend.

Eventually Alec scooted to the far side of the small mattress and pulled Magnus onto the bed beside him. Uncaring that his parents or Izzy could walk in at any moment. All he wanted was to hold his boyfriend, and be held. And sleep. Everything else could wait til tomorrow.

AN: I have two ideas for a "Sequel" to this. Reviews and favorites will determine if I write/post them


End file.
